Kudakero, Uzumaki Naruto
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto obtains Kyoka Suigetsu and idolizes Aizen after seeing his memories. Watch as he goes out of his way to also reach new heights. (terrible summary, i promise the actual story isn't that bad) Kyoka Suigetsu Naruto/OP Naruto undecided pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I started writing I had this idea in my head, I just never knew how to go about starting it. I think now though I can start and hopefully you like it. This is a Naruto has Kyoka Suigetsu fanfic. I don't know why there isn't any more out there, there's only like a handful. Hopefully I can do this justice and you all like it. This Naruto will not be his happy go lucky self. He'll still have some of his old traits but he'll also have some of Aizen's characteristics. Anyways I hope you guys like it. A change in the bleach story has been made. Aizen's Zanpakuto didn't disintegrate in this story. The graduation age for the Academy I changed to 16.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

He had lost. Him, the man who had transcended both Hollow and Shinigami, had been beaten by a boy no older than seventeen along with that pest Urahara. He had been sealed away by Urahara after his power failed him by being hit with the **Final Getsuga Tensho**. Aizen Sousuke, former captain of the fifth division and leader of the Arrancar army finds himself strapped to a chair. The only visible parts of his body are his mouth and his left eye.

He's sitting before the new central forty six waiting for his judgement. As he awaits him impending judgement he hears a voice call out to him.

" **Sousuke.** " He knows that voice. Keeping a calm façade on the outside he replies mentally.

"Hogyoku. How are you speaking to me? I was told that I was no longer your master." He states

" **That man Urahara was wrong, I didn't stop recognizing you as my master. The moment the seal activated our link was cut and you lost control of me temporarily.** " It says

This is good news, though it doesn't really matter as he's still sealed in the chair. The Hogyoku can grant any persons desires. An almost invisible smirk appears on Aizen's face as he remembers that. He had a plan. He was going to steal their victory from them.

It was a few minutes later that he was finally about to be judged. The entire room was quiet, everyone patiently waiting to hear what his sentence would be. He saw that one of the members of the central forty six was holding his Zanpakuto, though he wouldn't for long.

"Aizen Sousuke. For abandoning the Soul Society and waging war against us as well as being responsible for the hollowfication incident years ago, you're being sentenced to eighteen thousand years in the Muken." Says the speaker of the central forty six.

Everyone looks confused when they see him smile a bit. He looks directly at them and says. "I find it funny that all of you think you have the right to judge me." He says.

Everybody's eyes narrow at what they had just heard. He still thinks he's above them.

"Hogyoku, I want you to transport yourself along with Kyoka Suigetsu somewhere you'll never be found by the soul reapers." He commands mentally.

" **So be it. Goodbye Sousuke.** "

Everybody sees a bright light flash from Aizen's chest through the black seals along with the Zanpakuto in the man's hands. In a flash they were both gone.

"What did you do?!" They yell at him.

"I didn't want you guys to experience complete victory so I sent my Zanpakuto and the Hogyoku away. Not even I'm sure where they are now."

"Take him away." They order. His mouth was sealed off and he was taken away to the Muken.

 **Leaf Village**

The date is October tenth. Today is the day that ten year old Naruto Uzumaki hates the most out of the whole year. The reason he hates it is simple, today is his birthday. One would ask 'why would someone hate their own birthday? Well it's because here people celebrate October tenth for a different reason.

To the citizens of the Leaf village, today is the anniversary of the day that the late fourth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox. Naruto hates it for other reasons as well. Firstly he doesn't have any close friends to celebrate it with. Sure he has a few friends but he's never been invited over to play or anything like that so they can't be that close.

Secondly, everyday people tend to send him dirty looks or overprice food for him. Today however it seems like they go out of their way to make him feel bad. He didn't do anything, he knows that and tries to ignore it, but it still hurts.

Maybe it's because he's not like most ten year olds. Whereas they go outside and play ninja with each other and hang out at each other's homes, he tends to spend his time reading. Mostly psychology books, he likes knowing what it is that makes people tick. How to get them to do something using only words, it intrigues him.

Naruto has thought on multiple occasions to leave the village and go somewhere else, but his 'jiji' or the third Hokage tells him that the villagers will come around someday and things will get better, he doubts it.

He decides that being home today wouldn't be a good idea, he can hear the celebration going on outside and can also hear people talking about him. He'd rather not deal with that today. He heads to one of his favorite spots in the entire village to read. Training ground 44, aka the Forest of Death. It's off limits to civilians and it's even dangerous to shinobi, so he knows he won't be bothered here.

He comes here often when he wants to get away from people knowing he won't be seen.

He sits on a branch relatively near the floor and opens his book, _The Psychology of Persuasion_. As he reads page after page he stops and looks around making sure no one is near him, as he's about to get back to his book he notices something on the ground. Something shiny.

Jumping down from the branch he goes to investigate. Moving some leaves from the area he sees two things. The first is a dull blue orb about the size of an adult eyeball. The second thing he sees is some sort of green hilt buried in the ground. Carefully he grabs the hilt, but as soon as he does a plethora of images start playing in his mind.

He sees a man with brown hair using this sword to manipulate everything around him. From the time the man was a young boy to when he betrayed those who he was working with all the way to his defeat at the hands of an orange haired man.

Letting go of the handle he racks his brain wondering what exactly had just happened. He reaches out again and grabs the hilt, this time nothing happens. Being careful not to break it he pulls it out of the ground, sheath and everything.

Once it's fully out he takes a closer look at it, it has green grip with white diamond pattern and a gold tip at the bottom. The Guard is in the shape of a gold hexagon. All in all it's a beautiful sword.

Then he has a thought. If this was the same sword he had seen in those visions then it could be useful to him. He had seen the power it had to manipulate all five of someone's senses and knew that was a terrifying ability.

Another thought enters young Naruto's mind, he needed to learn Kenjutsu. The academy wasn't teaching them anything worth remembering. Who cares if Hashirama and Madara founded the leaf village, that wouldn't help him in a fight. Closing his eyes he found out that he was able to see the memories gained by touching the sword. A few minutes later and he found what he needed, Kenjutsu exercises were taught to the man so he would use those to train himself.

He'd also need to learn how to cast the illusions but that would come later. Deciding it was time to go home, he put the sphere into his pocket and tried to hide the sword and snuck home. If someone saw him with it, there's no doubt they'd say he stole it.

Once he was home he once again started going through the memories looking for the most basic Kenjutsu exercises, what was the point of carrying a sword around if you didn't know how to use it. As he started going through basic exercises he never noticed the presence of someone in his mind.

" _This boy is exactly how Sousuke was when he was young. Let's see if he's worthy of being taught how to use my techniques._ " It said

-Next Day-

In the shinobi academy Naruto sat down at his desk bored out of his mind once again. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to stay home and continue his training. Last night he had spent a large portion of the night going through different memories to learn to use his new sword, which he learned was called Kyoka Suigetsu.

After going through other memories he learned he and Aizen were quite similar. Aizen liked to read and knew a lot about psychology as well, to the point where he could manipulate almost anyone. Though there was something Aizen did that he could not, yet. He felt restricted by Soul Society and left to achieve new heights.

Naruto knew he was not strong enough to leave so he had to stay. Though he had made up his mind, he would not stay for long. For a few years his dream was to become Hokage, but lately he had been thinking, did he really want to be Hokage for people who don't want him? The answer is no, he doesn't.

He idolized Aizen for the things he achieved. Was the man cruel? Yeah. He was also kind of a dick, but the man was smart and if he wanted something, he'd do anything to get it. A plus was that he had a pretty bad ass uniform. He liked that. He wouldn't be exactly like the man, he wouldn't cut down his own subordinates. He would also value anyone who believed and trusted him.

Naruto decided, he'd get strong and leave the hidden leaf. He'd form his own village where people respected him and those who opposed him feared him. But first he'd need allies if he wanted this to work. He sat back in his chair and started to think about how he'd get this done.

-Time Skip 6 years-

The final day of the academy had finally arrived. Naruto, now sixteen years old had accomplished a lot in those six years. He had managed to capture the majority of the village in complete hypnosis. He knew the Hokage always had ninja watching over him, he'd always face them, pull the blade out and in a hushed tone whisper " _Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu._ " That was all it took to have them under his control.

For the Hokage himself he actually went in the office and purposely let the Hokage question him about it once he was able to use its ability. He made up some lie about finding it then told him to see how beautiful it was. From there it was child's play.

For the civilians all he had to do was carry it with him and it someone looked his way, boom they were caught.

He himself had changed as well, no longer was he the small scrawny kid. He was now 5'9 ft. tall. He had the same hairstyle he did as a child but a bit spikier. He wore dark grey ANBU pants, a black long sleeve black shirt, and black ninja shoes. He also had Kyoka Suigetsu on his hip, though nobody ever noticed it unless he wanted them to.

One of the big changes the village had experienced however was the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's older brother Itachi had decided to kill everyone excluding Sasuke.

A shame, he had always had a bit of a crush on Sasuke's mother Mikoto. Naruto had discovered that he had a bit of a thing for the older ladies, none of the girls in his class or any other for that matter caught his eye. Oh and Sasuke being broken was a shame too. All the guy did was sit at his desk without talking to anyone. He seems to be obsessed with gaining power, most likely to kill his brother.

This worked well for Naruto though, it would make the guy much easier to manipulate later on.

The dull blue orb he had found six years ago had also finally awoken.

 _Flashback 4 years ago_

 _Naruto had come home late at night. He had been in the forest of death practicing his chakra control. He would stand on a small lake while going through his Kenjutsu techniques. He had arrived home and laid down on the ground and promptly passed out._

 _He opened his eyes and found himself in a white space. "Hello?" He called out._

" _ **So you are my new master.**_ _" Said a deep voice_

 _Naruto looks around looking for the source of the voice but couldn't find anything._

" _ **Do not bother looking for me child, I'm just a voice. To be more specific I'm a source of power created by the former wielder of Kyoka Suigetsu. I was made to make the desires of those who control me come true. I am the Hogyoku.**_ _" It explains_

" _So that's what you do. I knew about Kyoka Suigetsu but I did wonder what you did. So why am I here?" Naruto asks looking around._

" _You're here because I wanted to meet you." Came another voice._

 _Naruto turned to the sound of the voice and saw a man with a purple kimono with a white sleeveless haori with intricate designs on it. He also wore a white porcelain mask, with a moon on the forehead._

" _Why did you want to meet me?" Asked Naruto calmly._

" _I wanted to see who my new wielder was." He says. "I'm a part of Aizen Sousuke's soul. I'm the one who allowed Sousuke to use my complete hypnosis technique. Over the past two years I've watched as you train using me. You remind me a lot of how Sousuke was as a child, I've deemed you worthy to learn to use my ultimate technique."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened, this was it. If he could master this technique he would be one step closer to his goal._

" _Learning to hypnotize multiple people at once will be difficult Naruto." He says as if reading his mind and remains quiet seeing how Naruto will react._

 _Naruto merely closes his eyes and begins to speak._

" _Hogyoku, you mentioned that you were designed to grant your master their desires did you not?" he asks_

" _ **Correct**_ _"_

" _Would it be possible for you to allow me to retain information quicker?"_

" _ **It is within my power**_ _"_

 _Naruto smirked before looking back at Kyoka Suigetsu and says "So when can we begin?"_

 _Flashback End_

With the help of the Hogyoku he was able to retain the material at an incredible pace. He started off hypnotizing little animals, just to see if he could cast the illusions. From there he went on to using it on children, then full grown adults, multiple at a time.

He even got really good at Kenjutsu. Not Aizen level but he's sure he can beat anyone in the leaf.

Something else that had happened was that he had gotten his first accomplice. The prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Neji. He had found the boy training in one of the vacant training grounds one day. At first Neji wanted nothing to do with Naruto, seeing him as a waste of space.

 _Flashback_

 _After another boring day at the academy Naruto was going to go back to the forest of death to continue his Kenjutsu training. On the way there he felt a presence nearby. In training ground 33 he noticed a boy his age training on some wooden dummies. He's wearing a dull white kimono shirt along with matching pants. A grey apron around his waist and his leaf headband._

 _He observed the boy closely and nodded to himself. This would be a good person to have on his side. Jumping down he made himself known._

" _Who are you?" questioned the boy not seeing a headband on the blonde_

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was just headed to train when I noticed someone else was training nearby, I just wanted to know who it was." He said with a smile_

" _My name is Neji Hyuga, now that you know who it is leave. I'm in the middle of training." He said before striking the dummies again. Noticing Naruto was still there he turned to face him again._

" _Perhaps I wasn't clear last time. Leave, or else."_

" _You know I can't help but wonder. Why would you be attacking those dummies that hard for? To me it looks like you're venting your anger rather than training."_

 _Neji's eyes narrowed in response. "Well then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He says before attacking. Naruto jumps back as Neji's gentle fist almost hit him._

 _He unsheathes Kyoka Suigetsu and speaks. "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu." He says right before he's viciously attacked by Neji. He must have been hit about forty times in ten seconds._

 _Naruto laid on the ground not moving seemingly unconscious_

 _As Neji looks on he feels his back be sliced from his right shoulder down to his hip. Falling in pain he turns his head to see another Naruto. This one looks completely unharmed. Looking back at the one he struck it broke into thousands of pieces of glass._

" _So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you now? Or do you want to continue?" Naruto asks._

 _Neji proceeded to tell him about how he was a slave to the Main house of the Hyuga and how he was cursed forever with the seal on his forehead._

 _Naruto saw this as the perfect opportunity to recruit him. "What if I told you I could help you? I could get that mark off of your forehead and help you out." He says_

 _Neji looks on and asks, "Impossible, only the clan head can remove this seal, and I know he's never going to do that."_

" _Did you not see what just happened? I'll explain, what you attacked earlier was an illusion I created. Not even your eyes could see through it, I can cast the same illusion on the clan head and have him remove it for you."_

 _Neji's eyes widen. Could Naruto really help him? He did manage to cast an illusion that he couldn't tell if it was fake. There had to be a catch_

" _What do you get out of it?"_

" _I dislike my life here. Everywhere I go people go out of their way to treat me terribly even though I've done nothing wrong. They ignore my existence completely. I no longer want to live like that, I want to go out and form a new village. One that I shall lead to greatness. One where no one will have to be alienated, enslaved, or abused." He says, making sure the boy is listening closely._

" _I want you to join me. Be there when I create the new village and when the time is right you can recreate the Hyuga clan to what it should be like."_

 _Neji's eyes were wide, a new Hyuga clan. That sounded good, a village where no one would have to be enslaved as he is now. Naruto was also saying he can get the seal on his forehead removed. If Neji were to ever have children they too would be forced to bear the mark. He would not allow that to happen._

" _If you can get this mark off of my head, then I'll join you." He says_

" _Excellent. Once I finish the academy I will seek you out. For now, train, get stronger. In a few years we will leave the village and start our new destiny. He says holding out his hand. Neji shakes it._

 _Once he lets go he sees the surrounding area shatter into glass and Naruto already walking off. He notices he feels better. Feeling his back he's shocked to fell that it's absolutely fine, no cut whatsoever. But he was certain he had been cut, he had felt the blade dig into his back._

 _He realized that day that joining Naruto may have been the best decision he had made._

 _Flashback End_

The classroom had settled down after Iruka, the teacher of the class had walked in.

"Firstly I'd like to congratulate all of you on making it through the academy. The life of a ninja is not easy…" Naruto tuned him out right there and looked out the window, this was hardly a challenge.

"Team eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your team Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." He announces. Lucky them, Kurenai was quite the looker.

"Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. Your team sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." The son of the current Hokage

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

He proceeded to announce the rest of the teams until it was time for him to go. One by one the sensei's came and picked up their students until it was just his team left. He however wasn't going to wait. He had other things he needed to do. He had already made sure everyone important was under his complete hypnosis.

He left the classroom and headed to find his subordinate. As expected he found him in the same training ground where they had first met.

"Neji." He calls out. The boy looks over at him and stops his training.

"Naruto." He replies nodding his head as greeting.

"It's time for me to keep my end of the deal. Let's go to the main house and get your seal removed." Neji's eyes widen. It was finally time to be free.

They arrive at the clan compound and the guards immediately stand in attention upon seeing him. They had orders not to let the boy in.

Seeing this Naruto draws Kyoka Suigetsu and does his job hypnotizing them. The only reason he hadn't already was because the Hyuga hardly walk about the streets. They mostly stay to themselves and leave if necessary.

In the guards eyes all they see is Naruto get scared and run away, allowing Neji and Naruto to enter freely. No one was walking in the halls as Neji had told him that everyone was in a meeting called by the head of the clan.

"Here's the plan. You're going to walk inside and hold this" He says handing him his Zanpakuto. "Once inside make sure everybody's eyes are on you and the rest will be easy."

Neji follows instructions and walks inside the meeting room. Immediately everyone looks his way with unhappy glares. His uncle was the first to speak. "Neji, what is the meaning of this intrusion."

Outside Naruto had commanded the release of the Zanpakuto upon seeing everyone look at Neji. He walked inside and was glad to see everyone had continued speaking about a 'dead body' when in reality there was nothing there.

"Ok Neji, they believe that their inspecting a body of a Hyuga elder, your uncle is about to remove the seal from it. That 'it' will be you. Stand in front of him and watch as he releases you."

Neji stands in front of his uncle and watches as the man goes about removing the seal. He feels better than ever, he was free. Now it was time to wait until Naruto gives the signal and it would be time to start over.

"You're free Neji. I kept my end of the deal, now come we have an important job to do."

"What are we doing?" He asks following Naruto.

"We're going to pay a visit to the feudal lord." He says with a smirk.

 **That was chapter 1. Please bear with me guys I know this chapter might have felt a little slow but it will pick up. I have some really good ideas for this so just hang tight. The rest of the chapters will start to have more action. Also the pairing for this will either be Naruto X Samui or Naruto x an older woman. Not sure. His new village will also be called something from the bleach series but I won't say what it is. Anyways please tell me what you guys think. Is it good or should I trash and rewrite? Anyways as always feel free to give suggestions or constructive criticism even tell me who you'd like to see as the pairing. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys really sorry for the late update but real life comes first, you understand. Anyways I got some time and got to writing the second chapter, I'm glad you guys liked the story. As for those waiting for 'Naruto of the Rinnegan' it's almost done. I've had to restart the chapter like five times since it wasn't coming out like I wanted it. Anyways enough of that, a small notice is that I will be skipping the Wave mission, mostly because I don't like it. If you wanted to see that I'm sorry but I don't think I'd be able to write it without getting bored of it. Now a little note, only Kyoka Suigetsu, the Hogyoku, and Kido will be from bleach. Though a lot of things in the story name wise will be bleach inspired. Enough ranting, onto the story.**

"So what's the plan? Why did we travel for three days to get to the feudal lord? Are we going to kill him?" Asked Neji. Naruto had only told him that they were going to go see him but never told him what exactly they were going to do once they got there.

Naruto turns back to look at Neji and says "He has yet to fall under my hypnosis, if my plans are going to come into fruition he needs to be under my control. The Hokage listens to him, therefore he'll be a valuable asset when it's time to make our move. Now get ready, the palace should be just up ahead."

Two minutes later they saw the elegant palace come into view. They snuck towards the rear of the building where there were the least amount of guards.

"Alright, henge into one of the guards and we'll start the plan." Neji does as instructed and turned into one of the guards. Naruto ran towards his unsuspecting victim at blinding speeds and cut him right in the jugular, instant death. He threw the body in one of the bushes. He too transformed into a guard, it didn't matter if they recognized him or not, he'd just say he was new.

They both walk into the palace and Naruto made sure to capture everyone before they had the opportunity to ask any questions. One moment they saw him, the next they only saw the disguised Neji.

Inside the Feudal Lord's office said man was unaware of what had just transpired. One moment two of his guards came to his office and the next moment he only saw one. He needs more sleep, he thought to himself.

"Is there something you need?" He asked his guard.

While he was talking to an imaginary figure Naruto and Neji were going through the Feudal Lords desk. As Naruto searches through the compartments he notices one document in particular that caught his attention.

" _So they're hosting the Chunin exams in Konoha this year_ " he thinks to himself, allowing a small smirk to adorn his face. His eyes scan the document thoroughly. " _The leaf, Sand, and Cloud will be attending this year. Perfect, with everyone watching I'll be able move my plans ahead._ " He said before something else caught his eye. " _So the Uchiha massacre was planned by the leaf elders? I see._ "

Putting the document back where he found it he calls Neji.

"Come, it's time to head out." He says as they leave the building. They take off and are silent for thirty minutes while Naruto contemplates some things.

" _It would be a good idea to recruit Sasuke soon. I need him to activate his Sharingan first though, otherwise he'll be of no use to me._ " He thinks. " _All I'll have to do is promise him a shot at Itachi and I know he'll jump at the opportunity, though I'll probably have to give him a demonstration of why he should join me_ "

"Naruto. I've been wondering, where exactly do you plan on having the village created?" Neij asked.

"You're about to find out. Just where do you think we're heading? Haven't you noticed? We're not heading in Konoha's direction. We're going to the hidden whirlpool village, or what's left of it anyway. It used to be its own village until it was destroyed. We will build the village in its place."

As they continued their trip Naruto had a conversation with the Hogyoku.

"Hey Hogyoku, would it be possible for me to be able to use Kido?" Naruto asks

" **With me almost nothing is impossible. However since it's not your world's main source of power that is used to create the attack it might take a bit longer for you to learn than it did with learning to use a sword."** It replies.

"I see, that's not too bad so long as I can use it, I remember seeing Aizen using it in one of his battles and I think it'd be a great weapon to have if I were in a bind."

-Time skip-

Two days later the two ninja had made it to Uzu. As expected it was mostly ruins. Destroyed homes and towers can be seen in every direction. A river flows through the former village and debris can be seen in the water. The two boys wander around the village and as they do so Naruto is thinking what can and will be built.

"I'm thinking we could have the shinobi district nearest to the border that will be built, and have the civilian homes near the center of the village. Any shops could be built in between." Naruto says out loud so Neji could hear.

"And what of the Kage tower?" Asks Neji

"If there was one problem Konoha has, it's that it allows the Hokage to have to run everything by a council and let the majority vote. Therein lies the problem, it's because of this that we were treated the way we were, the Hokage knew what was going on but was always forced to do nothing. If he would have just done as he pleases we would have been treated much differently.

There will be no Kage in the village. I will be the king of the village. I won't have to run anything by anyone, my word will be law. I will make sure no one is subjected to what we had to go through."

"So you're going to run the village like a monarchy?"

"Precisely"

"I understand that should we attain some clans they will want a say in certain matters, ultimately the final word will be decided by me. You Neji will be my right hand man, any concerns they anyone has will be run by you. Anything you believe worth reporting you tell to me, otherwise it'll be your responsibility to take care of it."

Neji nods, he's content. He'll have a high position of power not only as a clan head for the Hyuga but as the second in command of the village.

"You mentioned that there would be a shinobi district. Where are we going to get shinobi from? I doubt we can convince so many to join abandon their village for a new one."

"How right you are, that's why we will use those who have already abandoned their villages."

Neji understood what was being said right away, Naruto was referring to missing Ninja.

"They follow the strong, if we offer them asylum in exchange for their loyalty, they might join." Naruto says

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll have to 'persuade' them to join us." Naruto says smirking. "C'mon it's time to go."

-Two days later-

The return to Konoha was uneventful, now however it was time to get ready for the second phase of the plan.

"Neji, for the next month I want you to train harder than you have before. You're going to need to be stronger for the coming months." Naruto said cryptically

" _Now it's time for me to go train using Kido._ " Naruto thinks

He heads to the forest of death since not many people go there due to the wildlife and how massive the place actually is. Heading to his usual spot he notices there are two people there already.

They were two females, the first wore a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. She has short purple hair styled in a fanned out standing ponytail. She is special Jonin Anko Mitarashi.

The other woman has shoulder length black hair and wears a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. This is Jonin Kurenai Yuhi.

He decides not to say anything and opts to watch them continue their spar. He watches as Anko releases snakes from her coat sleeve and Kurenai cuts them down with her kunai. After the attack both women stop and he hears Anko speak up. "Looks like we have a little eavesdropper Kurenai."

Seeing as they had sensed him he dropped down and stood across from them. A smile on his face.

Kurenai is the first to break the silence. "Care to tell us why you were watching us?"

"I was simply coming here to train, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. So I decided I'd wait until you were done." He says smoothly

"Hehe I bet you were spying on us huh brat?" Says Anko "I don't blame you, your sixteen year old urges were probably too hard to resist all of this." She says motioning to her body.

"You're Kakashi's student aren't you?" Asks the red eyed beauty

"I am."

"I don't think you'd want him to know that one of his students was peeking on two women would you? In that case…" She trails off

Anko shoots her hidden shadow snakes and holds him in place. "We're going to punish you brat." She says laughing

"A small genjutsu should teach you some manners." Says Kurenai as a tree starts growing behind him before wrapping its roots around him. He looks up and sees Kurenai coming out of the tree with a kunai in her hand.

He smiles which makes both of them have an uneasy feeling. Pushing that thought aside she stabs him in the stomach and he falls as the genjutsu disperses. "That'll teach him not to spy on women again."

Before she can say anything else she feels shallow cuts appear on her cheek, chest right above her breasts, leg, and back. They're not deep enough to be considered fatal but it's still alarming.

" **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death** , what an amusing technique." The two women hear from behind them. They turn back to see Naruto standing there holding a katana, with the same smile on his face, completely unharmed.

They look at Naruto before looking over where Kurenai had done her technique. Sure enough there was another Naruto there.

"Wait, but how are you standing there if we just got you? I know you didn't use a clone or substitution." Asked Anko

"I've been standing here the whole time, it's just that I did not let you see it that way until now." He says shocking them both "Here, I'll undo it for you, _Kudakero Kyoka Suigetsu_ " he says and the Naruto they had fought broke apart into glass.

Knowing they were bound to ask questions he spoke again. "Did you honestly believe that you were the only person in the village who liked to practice genjutsu? Kurenai-san" He says. He didn't want to tell them that it was the swords power, no, that would wait until phase three. For now let them think he's talented at genjutsu.

"All I wanted to know was who was here and to see the outcome of the spar, but then you found it better to attack me after accusing me of spying even though I explained why I was really here. I wonder if that's how you ladies manage to stay so fit, by constantly jumping to conclusions." Naruto says

Anko chuckles a bit at the joke while Kurenai is still shocked that a barely graduated Genin had managed to trap her in a genjutsu.

Snapping out of it Kurenai asks a question. "How is it that a Genin could be this strong already? By all accounts you shouldn't even know any Jutsu besides the three taught in the academy."

"I read a lot of books rather than pay attention to the unimportant stuff the academy was teaching." He says before walking off.

The following day he finally had the forest to himself. He had been there for a total of four hours today practicing Kido starting from number one, he had made good progress, though a lot of that could be thanks to the Hogyoku.

" **Hado 31 Shakkaho** " Says Naruto as he points his hand at a tree. A medium sized red blast incinerates the tree.

" _Not bad, I'm getting the hang of this. Though it'll still take some time before I can reach the nineties level Kido. Speaking of which, Hogyoku, would it be possible for Neji to learn Kido?"_

" **It would, you would need to hold me up to his forehead so that I may unlock the reiatsu within him. You would also need to personally train him since he doesn't have any memories on how to use Kido.** "

" _That can be arranged, we still have time before the Chunin exams start._ _Now then, I think it's time I spoke to Sasuke._ " Naruto thinks before heading out. " _I know he still hasn't unlocked his Sharingan. I'll have to start with that._ "

It only took him about ten minutes to get to the abandoned Uchiha compound. As he walked down the empty streets the familiar sound of someone training was getting louder. When he arrived at Sasuke's place he found him in the back yard/ training ground.

Walking onto the property he coughed and let his presence be known to the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" Sasuke asks, while he doesn't hate Naruto he doesn't exactly get along with him either.

"I'm here to make a proposition to you Sasuke." He says

"I'm not interested in anything you could offer, get lost." Sasuke says turning his back.

"Not even if I could let you get strong enough to beat Itachi?" Naruto says.

Sasuke stops his attack on his imaginary opponent and turns around. Naruto inwardly smirks " _Just as planned_ "

"What are you talking about? Itachi is one of the strongest ninja out there how could you possibly help me." Sasuke says getting noticeably angry at being reminded of his brother.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we spar. If I win you hear me out, if you win I'll leave and you never hear from me again. What do you say?"

Sasuke smirks getting ready to beat Naruto into the ground. "Fine"

Both ninja stand a few feet from one another. Sasuke drops into the Uchiha fighting style stance, while Naruto does nothing, he just stands there. This pisses Sasuke off as he rushes at Naruto and sends a flurry of punches and kicks at him, all of which are evaded.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto asks

Sasuke says nothing and starts weaving hand signs, ones that Naruto recognizes.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** " Says Sasuke as a large fireball shoots towards Naruto. Sasuke watches as the fire consumes Naruto, or so he thought. He isn't quick enough to stop the punch connecting with his stomach lifting him slightly off of the ground. A kick to the face follows up which sends him crashing to the ground.

"Why is it that you get so upset at the mention of your brother Sasuke?" Naruto asks

Sasuke looks at Naruto while standing back up, pulling out his chokuto he bought a few months ago. It has a black hilt and matching black sheath with a straight blade. Ignoring Naruto's question he swings the blade at his face and is shocked when Naruto stops it with one finger.

He then receives another kick this time to the chest and is pushed back.

"Is it because you truly hate him for what he's done? Or is it because at this age your brother was already an ANBU captain, and the pride of the Uchiha clan while you were in his shadow and know you will never compare?"

Sasuke gets even angrier and slashes once more at Naruto. Though this time said blonde stopped the attack with his own blade, though by the look on his face he wasn't putting much effort into it.

"Let me show you what can happen if you hear me out and allow me to help you get stronger." Naruto says before pushing Sasuke off of him.

The black haired ninja gets into position seeing that Naruto was finally starting to take the fight serious. He was expecting Naruto to fight him straight on with Kenjutsu, what he wasn't expecting was the pain he felt on his back.

Turning around he found another Naruto, with his blade right in Sasuke's back.

Naruto took the blade out and looked on as Sasuke fell down. "You know what, I think I made a mistake coming to talk to you. You're weak, you'd be of no use. I'll put an end to your misery now."

Sasuke watched in pain as Naruto raised the blade up before swinging it down at him. He was surprised however when he saw Naruto's attack slow down. Using this to his advantage he moved out of the way, albeit sloppily due to the wound on his back but he survived.

He watched as a smile appeared on the blonde's face and he sheathed his weapon.

"How do you feel Sasuke?" What was he talking about? "Look at your eyes using the reflection of your blade. Sasuke does as he's told and his eyes widen as he sees red eyes with two tomoe in each looking back at him.

"Looks like being put in a life or death situation was enough to unlock them. Anyways as you saw Sasuke I was able to nearly kill you without so much as doing anything."

"What exactly did you do? You never made a clone and I know I wasn't in a genjutsu." Asked the raven haired teen.

"Will you hear my proposition?" Sasuke nods

"I want you to join me."

"In what?"

"I'm going to leave the village soon. I'm going to start up my own village and I want you to join me."

Sasuke was not expecting that. Leave the village? For what?

"Why?"

"Because I do not like this place. I've lived a bad life here Sasuke, so have others, so have you. Yet everything bad that happened to us was caused by this very village and no one did anything to stop it."

"Wait, you said everything that's happened to us was caused by the village. Itachi acted on his own." Sasuke says

"That's where you're wrong Sasuke. Itachi did not act on his own, he was following the orders of the higher ups of the village." This shocked the Uchiha. Konoha had been behind the massacre of his family.

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Sasuke not completely convinced.

"When we were fighting I appeared behind you, and you know it's not a genjutsu. It's a special power I have, it's my ability to control all five of someone's senses. It's called 'Complete Hypnosis.'" Naruto explains "See this?" Naruto says grabbing the shoulder of the other Naruto Sasuke had fought.

"Watch, _Kudakero Kyoka Suigetsu._ " The Naruto shattered into pieces revealing Naruto holding his Katana.

"You were fighting an illusion the entire time. Notice that even the wound on your back is gone. Using this power I went to the Feudal Lord's palace and found the documents of the incident." True enough there was nothing.

"I can train you Sasuke, to be even stronger than your brother. What you experienced here was but a mere fraction of what I can do. I can give you powers the people of this village couldn't dream of."

Naruto throws a kunai attached with string into a nearby tree and says " **Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden** " Lighting follows the string before reaching the tree and breaking it with ease.

"That's one of the weaker techniques that I can show you Sasuke, there's much more destructive ones. You can rebuild the Uchiha clan and bring it back to its greatness Sasuke."

Sasuke liked the sound of that. He saw the power the blonde had and was offering him some. All in exchange for leaving the village with him and forming a new one.

"I'll join you. On one condition, I want to see proof that Konoha had a hand in my clan's demise."

"That can be arranged." Naruto said as he extended his hand, Sasuke shook it.

"Glad you decided to join." Naruto said "Train your Sharingan, you'll need to be in top form when the time comes." Naruto says as he's leaving.

-One month later-

Naruto in the past month had spent all his time in the forest of death. He had made plenty of progress in his use of Kido. He was now up to number 54 in Hado, and was on number 62 in Bakudou.

Right now he had just finished his Kido training for the day and was off to meet with his team. Things were going smoothly, he knew why this team meeting was called and was excited, the exams were about to begin. His team was also progressing. Since Sasuke had unlocked the Sharingan he trained twice as hard and was learning Jutsu from his clan library like a man possessed.

Neji had also been training harder. Since having his seal removed he no longer had any restrictions on entering any of the clans secret rooms where they kept the advanced techniques. Needless to say he was becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Arriving at the bridge where the team usually met, Sasuke gave an almost unnoticeable nod which Naruto returned. They waited for about two hours before Kakashi arrived.

"Hello my students. Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." He said with his usual eye smile.

Seeing that none of the team were buying his excuse he got on with it. "The reason I called you all here was because I think you're ready for this. We've done countless missions and I believe you're ready to take these." He says handing them each a piece of paper.

The paper read

 **Chunin Exam Registration Form**

Naruto showed no reaction other than a small smile since he knew about this for a long time. Sasuke looked excited at the thought of fighting strong ninja. Sakura looked nervous.

"Ninja from Konoha, Suna, and Kumo will be attending this year here. The deadline for registration is in two days at three o'clock." Kakashi says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto walked in Sasuke's direction and slipped a piece of paper in Sasuke's hand and whispered "Show up to the location specified" and walked off.

Sasuke left as well, reading the directions his team mate had given him.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the rendezvous point and saw Naruto along with someone else.

"Sasuke glad you could make it." Says Naruto "This is Neji Hyuga." He says introducing the brown haired boy next to him.

They nod at eachother not saying a word.

"You're probably wondering why I've called you here. It's because as you now know the Chunin exams are here. I need you to be stronger than you already are, therefore." Naruto trails off as he pulls out a shining blue orb.

"I need to give you guys a gift." He says as he raises the orb.

 **I'm going to stop it there. What do you guys think? Sasuke and Neji will be Naruto's two trusted men. I'm going to have them learn Kido if you haven't figure it out already. Anyways for the village what name do you guys think would be cool? Me personally I like 'Wandenreich' it just sounds powerful, but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **As for the pairing it's Naruto x Samui (she will be introduced next chapter)**

 **Neji x ?**

 **Sasuke x ?**

 **You decide. As always leave your comments and suggestions in the reviews or a PM. Also I'm going to be focusing on 'Naruto of the Rinnegan' 'Obito's second chance' and 'this school has a prison' (Which by the way the next chapter is almost done). Unless I get like a riot telling me that you want this to continue. Anyways I'll see you guys next time. Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like it's really fast but I think that it's due to the fact that I skipped the wave arc, which in fics usually takes about three to five chapters. I've made one change to the way Kido works in this story. Rather than it being Reiryoku that powers them it's going to be Reiatsu. One other change is that Samui's age has been reduced down to 18.**

 **Some people mentioned if it was a bad idea to let Naruto show Kurenai and Anko what he could do. The answer is not really; he has the whole village under complete hypnosis. Even If they ask the Hokage, he'd never hear what they were really asking and they'd some off answer.**

 **Anyways hopefully you guys like the chapter as some new characters are introduced. Onto the chapter.**

The Hogyoku had done its job. It had successfully allowed Neji and Sasuke to be able to separate their chakra into Yin and Yang. The Yin chakra however was what was affected by the orb.

The Yin was supercharged to the point where it was pure Reiatsu. They now had the ability to use the Reiatsu in order to perform their **Kido**. This took place two days ago. That same day that he used the Hogyoku on them he made some scrolls with spells numbers one through ten for them to practice.

They weren't considered geniuses for nothing as it turned out. Both Sasuke and Neji had picked up **Kido** quite quickly. Though it could stem from the fact that he put very detailed instructions on the scrolls.

At the moment the three shinobi are once again in the forest of death. Naruto was having them spar using only hand-to-hand as well as any spells they knew. As Naruto was watching the two battle it out, he was thinking of his future village.

" _We'll have to have some of the village built first before I can start gathering Ninja. Speaking of which where will I start? Aizen would have had everything figured out by now. Though he had hundreds of years to plot his escape. I'll just have to deal with it one step at a time._ "

He summons twenty shadow clones and mentally orders them to henge into random people once they leave the village and head to Uzu. They all nod and head out.

This attracted the attention of the two prodigies.

"What are they doing?" Asks Neji

"They're heading to Uzu. While the majority of the village is in ruins there is plenty of metal and other supplies there that are still useful. They will start constructing some buildings for when we make our escape. It will also be our temporary main building until I can get a contractor to build the rest of it. Though I'll take care of that soon enough." Naruto says

Naruto pulls out two scrolls from his pockets and tosses them at the two.

"That's enough for now. If you want to continue training at your own training ground that's fine. Those are ten more spells for you to learn. By the time we leave I want you both to at least be in the mid-fifties.

Now, tomorrow the teams from other lands will be arriving. The following day is when the actual exams will begin. During the finals all three kage's will be present as well as many civilians from every land. At that time I will use my Kyoka Suigetsu's power to have them under my influence and we will make our escape." He says

The two nod, it made sense. If you could get everyone at once why not?

"So you understand. Good, dismissed." He says and leaves.

-The Next Day-

Naruto is at Ichiraku Ramen eating his favorite food. As he was eating his meal he was interrupted by someone.

"Naruto." Said blonde turned around and saw a scarred Chunin. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about a quarter of the way. He's the shinobi academy teacher Iruka Umino.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I was about to deliver some papers to the academy but Hokage-sama has requested to see me. Would you mind doing me a favor and take these to room 301?" He asks

"Sure" He replies finishing his food quickly and taking the stack of papers. Iruka wasn't a bad person to him, he wasn't exactly going out of his way to make his day better but he treated him like a normal person, which was more than what the civilians and other shinobi around here had done.

"Excuse me" He heard from nearby. Turning his head to his right he saw probably the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

Putting on a smile he replies "Yes may I help you?" Of course he noticed her giant breasts but he made no comment on it.

"I'm looking for the Chunin exam registration building, do you know where it is?" She asks in her cool voice.

"I'm actually heading there now to drop something off, you're more than welcome to join me." He offers.

She nods and they continue on their way. Wanting to get to know her a bit more Naruto speaks up.

"Are you competing or registering a team?"

"I'm competing."

"Shouldn't the rest of your team be here as well?"

"They'll be here soon."

Noticing she wasn't much of a talker he stayed quiet and led the way. Ten minutes later they were at the building.

"We'll here we are, I'm going to deliver these and I believe the room you're looking for is the last one down the hall to the left."

"Thank you." She says and walks off. Naruto couldn't help but stare for a second as she walked away. He shook his head, now was not the time.

He dropped off the papers and was on his way. He decided to head to the weapons shop to pick up some more kunai and couldn't help notice that there was a team from Sunagakure here already. Surprisingly there were even teams from Ame, and Kusa. The last ones hadn't been mentioned on the paper he read. Oh well they'll do no harm to him.

It took him no more than twenty-five minutes to get his supplies.

As he was turning a corner to get to the shop he bumped into someone. She had dark skin and wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Naruto asks and offers a hand which she slaps away. She gets up and asks angrily

"Are you blind or are you stupid? Are all Konoha ninja this way?" She rants.

" _Actually yes most Konoha ninja are stupid_ " He thinks to himself.

"Once again I'm sorry, I was distracted by some of the other teams I had seen." He says trying to keep his composure. Aizen's memories were right, it was annoying to maintain this personality for everyone.

"Um Karui maybe we should just go." Says a nervous sounding boy.

Naruto looks behind her and sees a dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. This is Omoi

"Karui, that's enough. Causing a scene is not cool." Naruto recognizes the voice from behind him and sees the girl he helped not too long ago.

"It's not my fault Samui. He's the one that dropped me." She complained looking at Naruto

"Hm, perhaps you would like to spar with me then? It could help alleviate some of your anger towards me." Naruto offers.

"Now you're talking." Says Karui

"We don't have the time." Says Samui "and our sensei said not to cause any trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him quick."

"It's no problem at all. If your sensei gets upset I'll say it was my idea." Naruto says

Reluctantly she nods and follows along as the blonde leads them to an empty training ground. As they're walking Omoi goes near Naruto and says "Hey man I'm really sorry about her." In a low voice as to not be heard.

"Don't worry about it, it won't take long." He replies.

When they reached the training ground both Naruto and Karui were standing opposite of each other. Karui drew her katana and took an unfamiliar stance to Naruto.

" _Let me show you why it's a bad idea to pick a fight with anyone._ " Naruto thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

"Underestimating me now by closing your eyes? That's it." She charges at him and slashes at him horizontally. He makes no attempt to move.

" _How arrogant. Closing his eyes against his opponent_ " Thinks Samui. So far this boy looks like the type that will get himself killed if he doesn't take things seriously. She had heard from the Raikage about how the Konoha ninjas believed themselves to be superior but this was something else.

As the blade gets closer to his face Naruto lifts his left finger up and stops the blade inches from his face.

Everyone is shocked. Omoi thought for sure they would be executed if she would have killed him and started a war.

Samui's thoughts were different though. " _It wasn't arrogance. He was confident enough that he could stop her that he didn't bother opening his eyes. Come to think of it I didn't ask him if he was competing or not. There's no way he can be a Genin._ "

Karui got over her shock and jumped back and gets ready once again. She rushes forward and begins slashing in different directions. It's no use, he still has his eyes closed and is merely weaving through the attacks.

"Stop moving bastard and fight back" She yells getting frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt you before the exams begin." He says

"Fine then I'll force you to fight back." She gets into position and says " **Cloud Style: Front Beheading** " and slashes forward with a chakra enhanced blade aimed straight for his head.

Infusing his arm with Reiatsu he catches the blade with his bare hand and stops her attack. She was shocked that his hand wasn't even scratched by that, she was cut off from her musings as she was then kicked in the chest and sent back.

He finally opened his eyes. "You want me to fight back? Fine." He says before flashing right in front of her with his sword drawn and raised in the sky.

"Let me teach you why you shouldn't go picking a fight with people you don't know about."

He swings down and she uses a two handed hold on the blade to block. What no one expected however was that his blade cut through hers like butter and cut her left bicep.

A bit of blood squirt out and the sound of a thump was heard as her broken blade hit the grass.

"Karui!" Yelled Omoi in worry. Samui said nothing but followed her teammate to check on the girl.

Naruto looked to his left and called out, "How long are you going to hide there? You can come out and join us you know?"

Jumping out of one of the trees was another woman. She has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Yugito also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"How nice of you to join us." He says

She looks over at her students and sees that Karui is ok and turns back to Naruto. "How long have you known that I was there?" She asks.

"Since the beginning. Anyway I'm sorry about her, she wanted me to take her seriously so I did, even if it was only for a second. Anyways my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"Nii Yugito, I'm their sensei." She says

"I see, well it was nice to meet all of you, I hope to see you guys in the exams." Naruto says before heading out.

"Wait." Naruto stops. He and everyone else look back at Samui with different expressions.

Naruto just had an eyebrow raised wondering what she wanted. The rest of her team was more shock and curiosity. Samui hardly ever spoke to anyone other than them. It was strange to see her take an interest in someone.

"you told Karui that you didn't want to hurt her before the exams begin. Does that mean you're also competing? Also, who taught you how to use a sword?" She asked. She was curious as to how he was able to cut through another sword without coating his in any type of chakra.

"Yes, I'll also be partaking in the exams. As for who taught me, well that's a secret. Now I have something to do at the moment. If you guys would like a tour of the village later don't hesitate to ask around for me." Even though he was addressing the whole team everyone noticed he was looking directly at Samui and never broke his gaze.

With that he walked off.

Once Yugito was sure he was gone she directed her team out of the training ground and towards their hotel.

"Do you realize how badly that could've ended Karui? He could have killed you with that final attack but he pulled back and only got your bicep." She scolded.

"I'm sorry sensei, he didn't look like much and I thought I could take him. How was I supposed to know he was that strong?"

"Well when he stopped your first attack with his finger that could have been a good indication for you to stop." Pitched in Omoi.

Before Karui could bite into him Samui spoke up. "Omoi is right Karui. We know he's in the exams just like us and now we know he's a major threat. We better hope he doesn't target us because of this."

"What I'm curious about is how did he get that strong? Not even sensei would try and stop my front beheading with her bare hand." Karui says as she thinks back to the fight.

As the team spoke about Naruto Yugito had her own thoughts. " _There's no way a Genin could've stopped an attack like that. What's more, the Raikage holds the students back a year to gain experience and grow stronger before allowing them to attend the Chunin exams. For that kid to play with Karui like that doesn't sit well with me."_

" _ **It was an act kitten."**_ Comes a voice from inside her head.

" _An act?"_

" _ **Yes, I've been around long enough to know how humans behave. His nice guy personality he showed is not his true nature. I'm not saying he's evil but he's not all smiles and politeness as he displayed. That last attack, when he spoke gave away a small peek at his true nature. He's powerful and knows it. It would be better to get on his good side than on his bad side.**_ " Says the Nibi.

This didn't sit well with Yugito. Her team had to enter an exam with someone who -if the Nibi could be believed- could give her a run for her money. Not only that but she may be pulling strings here but she has a feeling this boy had piqued Samui's curiosity. She'd have to keep an eye on her. She wouldn't doubt it for the girl to take him up on his offer to sate her curiosity.

Although she hides it well, she knows Samui is attracted to powerful men. And this Naruto boy had power in spades. With that thought in mind they each separate to their appropriate rooms and wait for tomorrow's exams to begin.

Naruto at the moment was in his home relaxing. It was almost time for the big departure and he was excited. He was going to leave this village and start anew. For now, he would have to wait until the finals, though that shouldn't be too hard.

He even gave that girl and hear team a taste of what he can do so that they would be more on guard. It amused him to see the look on her face when he decided to take her seriously, even if it was only for a second.

The blonde one however didn't say much, though she managed to catch his eye. He was certainly hoping to see more of her. He never understood how Aizen had so many women throw themselves at him yet he did nothing about it.

He wouldn't make that mistake. If he made fans happy then who was he to deny them that? He chuckled at his thought. " _Things are going exactly as planned up until now._ "

 **So that's chapter three. I know it took long but I've had some trouble with this story. I've been wondering, should I rewrite this story? Or do you guys like it enough as it is to continue it? Tell me what you guys think. If you want me to rewrite it? Please explain why. If you think I should continue then just leave your comments and suggestions on the reviews or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter. Also I'm glad that you guys liked how the story is going so far. So this chapter will mark the beginning of the Chunin exams. Also in this chapter it shows what Naruto is willing to do to someone who wronged him. Just a warning if you're uncomfortable with Naruto taking advantage (kind of) of someone for payback I'll indicate where it starts and stops. Ok I've rambled long enough let's get on with the story.**

Three hours after having beaten the hot headed woman from Kumo Naruto was by a small stream relaxing. Pulling out a small kit he decided he would clean Kyoka Suigetsu. Can't have a dirty sword after all. As he's doing so he hears footsteps coming near him from his rear.

He turned his head and sees it's the cloud kunoichi Samui. They stare each other down for a few seconds before Naruto smiles and pats the spot next to him, motioning her to join him.

She remains standing for a second before walking forward and joining him. She watches as he thoroughly cleans his blade. As she does so she takes a moment to actually inspect it as much as she could, trying to see if there was something that could help her figure out how he had cut through Karui's.

"So is there something you needed?" he asks applying a special oil to the blade.

"You said that if we wanted a tour to find you. I decided to take you up on your offer." She says in her same tone of voice.

"I'd be glad to. But if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to accept my offer? Not that I'm complaining."

"I find you interesting. At first I thought you were just an arrogant leaf shinobi, but after seeing what you could do, I became curious about you." She admits

"Very well, let's go." He says

"So where are we going first?" She asks.

"It will start at my favorite weapon shop. I notice that you use a Tantō, you might find that their selection will be appealing to you. But before we begin the tour, let's have some tea first."

After the tea which he insisted she try and if she was honest kind of liked they finally began the tour. As promised he first took her to the weapons shop.

Walking inside he showed her their selection of weapons which included everything from Kunai to Kusarigama. She had found it interesting just how differently other villages made their weapons. Naruto was one aisle over looking at some paper bombs.

She took a katana and went over to the counter to purchase it. As the clerk rang up her sword Naruto dropped a small stack of money on the counter.

Before she got the chance to object he cut her off.

"I'm the one that broke your teammate's sword, please allow me." She looked at him and nodded.

They left as soon as he had gotten his change. He took her to Ichiraku's. They didn't eat since they were on limited time.

The last stop on the little tour was the top of the Hokage monument. ( **Cliché I know** ).

"This place has the best view of the village. Especially now that the sun is beginning to set." He comments.

"I'll admit; it does look pretty cool." She says as the sit down. She looks over at him and asks "If I may, I'd like to know how you got so strong."

"I became strong because I needed to." She frowns at the vague answer. Seeing this he elaborated a bit "Growing up here I wasn't exactly, well liked."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"They dislike me for something that's completely out of my control. Even the academy instructors didn't like me and purposely stunted my education. So I took it upon myself to ask a few people if they could help me get stronger and they did. Eventually I had no need for the teachers and learned everything myself." He wasn't lying Kyoka Suigetsu and the Hogyoku did help him become strong.

But he wouldn't tell her about that, no matter how beautiful she was. If he told his secrets to every woman he found attractive he was sure he'd be dead by now.

"I think this topic has made the evening a little depressing. Tell me, what's life like in the cloud. I've never been there."

"Well I live with my older brother Atsui." Naruto smirks at the name "In the cloud genin are usually forced to wait a year or two after graduating the academy in order to participate in the Chunin exams. I waited two in order to build my strength and perfect my techniques.

The village itself is hidden in the mountains pretty high up, which is why it's called Kumo." She explains.

"I see, and what are your goals as a Kunoichi?"

"I want to become a strong and respected Kunoichi of my village. I'd like younger women to look up to me." She says

"You have a good goal. You can do it if you stay dedicated to it. It's hard to find a woman here in Konoha who's primary goal isn't to find love." He says

"As both shinobi and kunoichi one's goal should be to be the best for their village."

Naruto nods he will be the best for 'his' village.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to find a nice and powerful woman someday, but I'm not going to revolve my whole life around finding true love. If it happens it happens." He says.

"I believe it's time I start heading back to my hotel. My team will start wondering why I'm taking so long." She says.

"Please, allow me to walk you back. I know you can take care of yourself but I'd feel bad letting you go alone." He says

The walk back down and begin the walk back to her place. This tour hadn't eased her curiosity, in fact her interest in him grew even more. She noticed that he never broke eye contact when talking to her. He never ogled her chest, not even once. Something she was both impressed and thankful for.

When they finally reached the hotel she bid him goodnight and headed inside while Naruto walked off to find Sasuke and Neji.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So why are we at a bar?" Asked Sasuke from his stool.

"We're here to relax, come tomorrow the plan will truly commence." He didn't have to whisper as all the people in the bar were from Konoha, therefore under his influence. To them he was just drinking with his buddies.

"Today is our final day to just sit back and enjoy ourselves before everything comes to fruition. That and I wanted to tell you guys that my clones got in contact with a good architect and are working on the village as we speak."

"How long until it's all done?" Asks Neji.

"Normally it would be about two years, but with all the clones I'm providing, most of the clan compounds and the throne room will be done in six months."

"So besides the Uchiha and Hyuga what other clans are going to be joining?" Asks Sasuke

"I've got a few in mind, but I'll have to sway them over."

"Speaking of swaying people over, what's going on with the blonde girl from Kumo and you?" Asks Neji. She had asked him if he knew where to find Naruto earlier in the day.

"She just wanted to take me up on my offer of giving her a tour of the village. Who was I to say no to a woman that beautiful?" he says

"Speaking of women, that one's been looking at you since we got here" Sasuke points out.

Looking in the direction Sasuke was indicating he saw a woman of about 36 sitting with her friends. The table was littered with empty shot glasses. She had long brown hair and was wearing a white button up women's dress shirt with a black skirt and black stockings. She also had a huge rack. A noticeable trait though was the gold wedding ring on her finger.

"She's one of the owners of a clothing store in the center of the village and the mom of one of the academy kids. I see her often when I leave the compound to go to our training ground. No doubt she's stressed from work and had a little too much to drink." Elaborates Neji

"Well I did say to enjoy ourselves tonight." Naruto begins.

"You'd take advantage of a drunken married woman?" Asks Neji partially amused. He knew this woman had also mistreated Naruto in the past, hell everyone knew. Neji wouldn't try and stop him, not that he could. He had freed him of his biggest curse and gave him a new opportunity at life. He didn't care about how wrong Naruto's morals were.

Sasuke was wondering how far Naruto would go at this woman. He had seen once how she threw him out of a store a few times as a child. No doubt he'd do something that normal people would consider going over the line. But she had wronged him so he was sure Naruto didn't care.

"Bartender, give me a shot of anything strong." A small glass came sliding down and he took it down in one gulp. He turned back to his two friends and said "looks like the alcohol is clouding my judgement." And headed over to her table.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **(morally wrong part start** )

The following morning Naruto woke up and saw that he was in a hotel room. He remembered the woman who had come onto him as soon as he got to her table and she had insisted they go to a hotel for the night and had a pretty wild night. She was good.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was nine am. " _Time to get ready, the exams begin in about three hours._ "

As he puts his clothes back on he hears a moan and stirring motion coming from the bed. He sees his bed mate sit up and stares at her bare chest as she rubs her eyes. She looks up and he smiles. "Morning"

He watches as her eyes widen as the realization of what she had done donned on her. It was only confirmed when she saw that she was naked and her clothes were all over the room. To top it off she had bite marks on her breasts and she felt and saw something white flowing out of her.

"no, no, no, no, no" She says repeatedly as she begins crying and talking to herself about how she had betrayed her husband.

" _I know I should be feeling bad about feeling satisfied from bedding a married MILF but I don't. Damn, I'm pretty twisted if watching her break down is causing me amusement._ " He thinks before heading out. He was tempted to tell her that he had used his chakra to deactivate the semen but decided against it. With that he was on his merry way.

 **(morally wrong part end** )

Since there would be people from all different nations here he had to be physically there with his team for the exams. They had passed a room which had a terrible genjutsu over it in order to weed out the weak, how so many people actually bought it was beyond his understanding.

When they finally found the correct room and entered, all eyes fell on them. Every single shinobi and kunoichi from every different land was sending glares their way. Sakura was shaken up and Sasuke was amused by their cheap scare tactic. Naruto didn't care.

Looking around Naruto saw Karui and noticed she had the sword that he had paid for. She was glaring at him with so much hate he was sure he'd catch on fire. He caught Samui's eye and waved at her. She nodded her head but other than that, made no indication that she had noticed.

Once again the door was opened and in came Kiba.

"Well look at that, the rookie nine are all here but me and Akamaru are going to win this whole thing right pal?" a bark was his reply.

"Kiba, your flames of youth burn brighter than my own! I must train ten times harder to match yours." Rock lee yells

"You guys should keep it down, you're drawing unnecessary attention to yourselves." Comes a voice from their side. Looking over they saw it was a young man who wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He wears also dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand and a blue forehead protector.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you."

"So kabuto, is this your first year also taking the exams?" Asks Sakura.

"Oh, no it's my seventh. These exams are pretty hard. Luckily for you I have some information on all of the competitors here."

Naruto shares looks with Sasuke and Neji and silently they all agree, something is off with this one.

"Do you have anything on a guy named Gaara?"

"You know his name? That's no fun. Well let's see here." He fishes through a set of blank cards and picks one out. He places it on the ground and pumps chakra to it before it becomes visible.

"Gaara, shinobi of Suna has taken a few D ranks, C ranks, and even one B rank. Incredibly he's completed all of them without a scratch on him." Now most of those listening were worried. How strong was this Gaara to have never been injured?

Karui who had heard what Kabuto had said walked over. "You got anything on him?" She says pointing at Naruto.

"I should, let's see." He once again fishes out a card, as he holds it up the card gets sliced into multiple little pieces.

Everyone looks over at Naruto who was just standing there like nothing had happened. "Oh my, does that always happen?" he asks playing dumb

They couldn't continue as at that moment someone appeared in a poof of smoke. When it cleared everyone saw a tall man dressed in a large black coat. He had two scars on his face and his forehead protector was covering his whole head. Behind him stood a few Chunin all with clipboards in their hands.

"All right everyone settle down. Everyone follow us into the next room where we will begin the first part of the exam.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly saw that there were names along with a number scattered throughout the classroom. " _So it's going to be some kind of written exam. All I knew was that we were hosting it. Let's see what this is all about._ "

He found his spot which was in the center of the room. He was sitting next to some guy from Kusa and to his right was Omoi from Kumo.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Naruto asks him.

"Maybe they'll force us to write down our most dangerous mission we've succeeded and if it's not up to their standards they'll kick us out and remove our shinobi status." He ranted

"Sorry I asked."

"Alright brats here's the deal. Everyone will have exactly one hour to complete this test that we'll be handing out. If you are caught cheating you will be penalized two points, once you're caught five times you and your squad will be kicked out." Ibiki explains. "Now that you know the rules, begin!"

Looking down at his paper he read through each individual question and knew that no Genin could solve these, except maybe Sakura. " _He wants us to cheat, otherwise he wouldn't have said that you'd get penalized if caught. You clever little bastard._ " Naruto mentally smirked and kicked back. He discreetly looked around the room and noticed many of the other Genin sweating trying to answer the questions.

Sasuke and Neji apparently caught on as well. Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the movements of some kid, while Neji did the same thing with his Byakugan.

He also got curious and began to look for Samui. She was near the top to the right and had her eyes closed with her head resting on her palm. Either she knew the answers or she found a way to cheat easily enough.

"Number 45 that's strike five get out." Ibiki yelled

"NO, please don't do this." The boy yelled as he and his team were led out by some of the Chunin.

"Alright stop what you're doing and listen up. Plenty of you have been disqualified as of this point. Now I'm going to give you the final question. However, there's a catch. You can choose to not answer it and fail but try again next time. Or you can try and answer it, but if you get it wrong you fail and are not allowed to participate in the Chunin exams anymore."

"you can't do that!" Came the voice of Kiba from somewhere in the room. Plenty of teams stood up and left in fear of never being able to participate again.

Two minutes later a nice chunk of people had left. " _Using fear to cut the numbers down, this one is good at psychological manipulation, but not enough to get me._ " Thought Naruto.

"Those of you who were willing to stay…" He did a dramatic pause. Naruto just smirked and shook his head "you pass".

The room exploded in outrage at how he had made so many people quit when they were all going to pass. He quieted them down soon enough.

"In real life you will have a mission that will require you to get information from your enemies. This test was to see how well you could gather information without being caught." Realization sunk into those who didn't know. He went on to explain about his own life and even showed his head which was littered with scars and burn marks as proof that he had been tortured by enemies trying to take information.

His speech was broken as the window was broken and a banner that read 'Anko Mitarashi' was displayed.

"Anko, you're early." Ibiki said through gritted teeth at being interrupted. She ignored him in favor of looking at the Genin.

"You're getting soft if you let this many pass your test. No worries I'll cut them down soon enough." She says making everyone wonder what she was going to do to them. She noticed that Naruto was in attendance and smirked.

"What's up brat? I hope Ibiki's test wasn't too hard for you."

"Not at all, thank you for the concern though." He replied smoothly knowing she didn't really hope anything.

"Well enough sitting around follow me." She jumped out the window and headed to the second stage of the exams. Naruto and his two subordinates however took their time and walked out the door like normal people.

"So what did you guys think?" Asks Neji.

"It was easy, with my Sharingan I finished the test in no time. What about you Naruto?" Asks Sasuke

"I figured out what he wanted the moment I sat down. I left the sheet blank haha" he replied as they headed out. So far this exam was underwhelming.

 **I'll stop there. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I did want to update the other stories. I think next I'm going to update the bad girl and then my prison school story. Anyways if you have any suggestions as always leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, after almost a year of not updating I've come back to this story to bring you guys an update. Honestly for a while i thought about just abandoning it but the other day I rewatched the Winter War Arc and saw just how much of a badass my boy Aizen is and got some of my old must back. Before anything though just letting you know Orochimaru will not be invading in this story. I have something else planned for him later on.**

 **Also this chapter won't have too much action. That'll come in the next chapter because honestly I never really liked the second part of the exam so I just want to get it over with so I'll apologize if this chapter isn't exactly what you were expecting. I just want to get to the preliminaries and the finals for the real fun to begin.**

 **Anyways that should be everything you need to know for now, let's get on with the chapter.**

Even though the trio had been the last ones to leave the written exam room they still managed to get there faster than a majority of the other contestants. Granted they lived here so it would be expected that they knew exactly where to go whereas the others didn't.

Seeing as there was only a few teams in front of the gates Naruto used this opportunity to speak to his two partners.

"So, how are the two of you coming along in your Hado and Bakudo?" He asked quietly as he leaned against the fence. Even though everyone in the leaf was under his hypnosis there were still others here who weren't so he'd have to talk quietly about these things.

Sasuke was the first to answer. "Good so far, I'm up to about number 48 in Hado with the incantations. Bakudo I'm currently on 62. That one's the easiest to me." Naruto nodded his head. Hyapporankan would compliment how Sasuke fights. If he could find a way to somehow combine that with his phenix flower jutsu it would be deadly.

He turns his head towards Neji and the young man answers. "I'm more taken with Hado. Currently I'm at 54. With all these people here I don't want to risk drawing attention to myself going any higher than that." Both Naruto and Sasuke can understand that.

Passing the fifties is where they start to get more destructive. He let him continue. "In Bakudo I'm working on 44. Creating a barrier to stop strong attacks would save me precious chakra as opposed to having to use my Kaiten every time." He explains.

"Good, we'll need to be as strong as can be for what's to come. Leading a village won't be easy if we're not powerful."

"So what's the plan for now?" Asks Sasuke

"We can't do as we please with all the foreigners around. While the village might be under your complete hypnosis the rest of the shinobi aren't. We'll have to move around with some caution." Neji adds.

"We'll need to get passed this part of the plan normally. It shouldn't be too hard for us. The only real threat is the red head from the sand. Just remember, for now don't show anything more than what's absolutely necessary. The longer we can keep our power under wraps the better for us in the long run. Once we make it to the finals the plan will continue without a hitch. Once we reach the finals I'll use my complete hypnosis on everybody in the arena and we'll literally walk out the front gates." Naruto explains

"And what of the village?" Asks Sasuke. He had been told about the new village but had yet to see it like Neji had.

"Some of my clones have already started the building process with some of the best Architects. By the time we leave there will be enough done for us to stay there without much issue. Though it'll still take a few weeks after that for the rest of the village to be completed." naruto explains.

"In that time it would be a good idea to begin recruiting ninja and focusing on how the village's infrastructure will work. That along with how the monarchy will be run." Neji adds.

In the time that they had been talking everyone who needed to be at the forrest of death had finally arrived. The trio saw Anko stand on top of some wooden boxes in order to make herself noticed by everyone as she prepared to speak.

"Alright brats listen up. Before we can officially begin the second part of the Chunin exams everyone here will need to fill one of these out." She says and receives a pile of papers from one of the Chunin alongside her.

She hold one up for everyone to see. "These are waivers. Basically, it states that if something happens and you get killed, whether by ninja or some of the animals in the forest it's not our fault. Your Kage's know that these will be filled out so there's nothing to worry about. Here at least." She says as the papers begin to be distributed.

As everyone is reading over their forms and signing them Naruto notices the Kumo team and decides to head over there. "I'll be back in a bit, excuse me." He says to Sasuke and Neji.

As he heads over there Samui senses someone is coming and turns around to see Naruto coming their way.

She looks at him with her usual calm face and nods. "Uzumaki-san" she greets.

"Please, Naruto is fine. I'm glad to see you and your team made it." Though everyone noticed that once again he was only looking at Samui.

"Likewise, though I must admit I'm quite disappointed so far. The first part of the exam was hardly a challenge. My team and I found out the true purpose of the exam almost immediately." She replied.

"That was the case with my team as well." He replied. Though he wasn't sure if Sakura did or didn't he didn't really care about her as she wasn't important to his plans. He looked behind Samui and saw Omoi and Karui.

"Hello Karui, how are you doing? How's your arm?" He asks

The red head scowled and was about to go off on the blond but remembered her sensei's words. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Better now thank you for the concern." She managed to say.

Naruto smiled, whether it was real of fake no one could tell. "I'm glad. I'd feel horrible if I caused you to miss out on the exams. How do you like your new weapon by the way? I figured since I broke your old one it was only fair if I got you another one."

She shrugs and pulls the blade out. "It's not Kumo quality but I'll admit it's well built." While she said that Omoi in the background mumbled something like 'She's gonna get us killed'.

"I'm glad you think so. Well the test is about to start I"m going to regroup with my team. I hope to see you guys in the finals." With that he turned around and walked back to Sasuke, who at this point was with Sakura since Neji also had to join his team.

As he walked away the busty blond was lost in her thoughts as she watched his retreating form. There was something off about Naruto. She recalled when he fought against Karui. He managed to stop her attack with a single finger, it didn't even look like he was putting in any effort to stop the blow.

Then again when Karui used her Front Beheading he managed to stop the attack with his bare hand. It may have been possible if one coated their hand with Chakra but she hadn't seen him do that.

" _How did he do it? Karui isn't a pushover by any means yet he dropped her like nothing. He even cut through her blade without any sort of tricks. There's no way that he's a normal Genin. Perhaps the leaf is plotting something by letting a higher rank shinobi pass on as a Genin._ " She thought to herself.

Then there was the matter of his teammates. The girl looked average but the other one was a different story. The last Uchiha. Well the last loyal Uchiha at least.

She watches as he and Naruto communicate about something. He gives off a powerful aura and has a commanding presence whereas Naruto doesn't give off any type of aura and is more toned down. That is what makes him dangerous. You'd expect someone like Sasuke to be dangerous because of how he carries himself.

But someone like Naruto was the one that needed to be watched because you'd never expect anything from him.

Neither of the two are looking even remotely worried about the exam as opposed to everyone else there. Granted she wasn't too worried about it either but she was still on her guard as opposed to those two.

That meant one of two things. Either they knew about this exam beforehand or they were so confident in their abilities that they had nothing to worry about.

"SAMUI!" She blinked as she realized she had spaced out and turned to her two teammates. Karui was looking at her through narrowed eyes while omoi looked at her with some worry as she was never one to get too distracted.

As if she'd done nothing wrong she ask calmly. "What?"

"Thank you for joining us back in the living world Samui." Karui says sarcastically, not having liked being ignored for so long.

"I've been calling you for damn near two minutes. The test is about to start let's get ready." She says as she turns to Anko who was waiting to get their attention.

"Alright kiddies the second exam is about to begin. You will be in the forest for five days, each of you will be handed one of these." She motions to one of the Chunin who was holding up two separate scrolls. One in each hand.

"Your teams will receive either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, your objective will be to take whichever scroll you don't have from an opposing team. How you do it doesn't matter, once you have both scrolls head to the tower at the center of the forest and open the two scrolls simultaneously.

If for any reason you decide to open a single scroll before having both and are not at the tower…well you'll find out what happens hehehe." She laughs knowing what the consequences will be.

"What will we eat?" Asks Choji from within the crowd.

Anko shrugs "Theres plants and fruits in the forrest. Hell you can even eat some of the people in there for all I care."

The boy turns a bit green after hearing that last thing and just nods his head in understanding. The exam proctors began handing out the scrolls and once every team had one they stood back.

"Alright if theres no more questions, the second exam starts NOW!" As she screamed 'now' the gates to the forest opened up and all the competitors ran in. All having either some sort of plan or trying to wing it.

Team seven was the last group to enter the forest and could hear the gates being closed behind them. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out their heaven scroll and extended it out in Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke hold onto the scroll." The boy says nothing but takes it and puts it away. Sakura meanwhile looks over at her two teammates and asks "So what's the plan guys?"

"I suggest we keep moving forward. Eventually we'll run into someone or they'll run into us. When that happens we just take the scroll from them." Naruto says

"Sounds good to me, if we sense someone nearby we can ambush them and take the scroll before they even knew what hit them." Sasuke agrees. Both boys turn to look at Sakura, they never really spent any time with her so they were interested in what she would say. The most they've interacted with her was when Naruto put her under hypnosis and for Sasuke was about one week before he joined Naruto.

She seemed hesitant but saw the confident look in her teammates eyes, if there's one thing that she's learned from being around the two -or so she thought- was that they never did anything without having thought it all the way through. So if they were that confident in the plan, then she would trust them. After all a team is built on trust. Oh how little did she know.

"Alright let's do it." She agreed and the three sped off.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes of their journey before they sensed something. Well Naruto and Sasuke did anyway.

"Naruto" Sasuke says as he briefly glances at his teammate.

"I'm aware" He replies quietly as they stop. Sakura turns to look at them questioningly and was about to ask what's up but stopped as she saw Naruto draw his blade. Sensing that something was obviously about to go down she got into a defensive stance with a kunai drawn in front of her and began looking around.

He goes through a series of four hand signs and the boy does the same. Though Sasuke's had a different purpose, rather than for communication he shot multiple balls of fire into the forrest. Naruto in that time seemingly disappeared only to reappear on a tree branch a couple feet away.

Not a moment later did a ninja wearing a yellow jumpsuit and what seemed to be respirators appear in front of him, though his back was facing Naruto. Big mistake.

The boy was breathing heavily having used a lot of energy to dodge all of the fireballs. He and his team had it all planned out, they would capture the Konoha ninjas in a genjutsu before killing them and taking their scroll. That plan however failed as they were caught before they had a chance to go through with their plan.

The rain ninja was broken out of his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain from his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a blade protruding from his stomach. He looked back and saw a blond smiling back at him. He couldn't even usher out a word as the blond pulled the blade out and swiped at him horizontally right in the throat.

He grabbed his throat trying desperately to stop the bleeding but to no avail. He momentarily forgot where he was standing and took a step back and fell off the branch. He was dead on impact.

Naruto jumped down and saw that Sasuke had already killed one of the other rain ninja and currently had one alive on the ground. The ninja was bleeding from the chest as well as the back and had a few burns all over his body.

Sasuke had him in place by keeping his foot on his head. Naruto kneels down and asks the boy in a calm tone "What scroll do you have?" The boy lifts his head as much as he could to look over at him and in a raspy voice says, "Fuck you, I won't talk to a bunch of tree huggers."

Sighing Naruto points his blade over at the other two dead ninja. "Unless you want to end up like your teammates over there you'll talk. I don't like killing if it can be avoided but you're really pushing it here."

The kid gathers up all the energy he can and attempts one final attack hoping to at least take one of them down. Too bad for him Sasuke had seen this coming a mile away with his Sharingan and had a kunai in between the boys eyes before he was off the ground.

Seeing the horrified look on Sakura's face as she watched her two teammates brutally murder three ninja Sasuke just shrugged, "We told him it could have been avoided but he decided to attack us." He proceeded to search the bodies of the corpses. The one Naruto had killed up in the tree was the one who had the scroll.

"Tsk. They have a heaven scroll too. It's useless to us." He says.

"Bring it anyways, no point in letting some other team get a free pass just by picking it up. This way there's less competition." Naruto says. Once they had everything they needed they headed out once more.

"Hey guys," Called out Sakura, the two turn their attention to her. "Wouldn't it be a good idea to head straight for the tower now? We can ambush a team that already has the two scrolls and save ourselves the energy for the next part of the exam."

"She's got a point" Agrees Sasuke as they hop to another tree. "We can just ambush a team and be done with it, we can crush anyone before they even knew what hit them."

It was a solid plan and would save them time and energy. With a nod the three changed their course and headed straight for the finish line. Along the way Naruto thought to himself " _I wonder how Neji and Samui's team are doing_ "

Meanwhile

One kick to the throat and the grass ninja began holding his neck in pain. Perhaps attacking the Kumo group straight up wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe if they hadn't been so quick to try and finish this thing he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. He was put out of his misery as a blade pierced his chest. He only had time to look down before he lost his life.

As his body tumbled down Karui swiped her blade to the side throwing the blood off of it.

"Omoi, search the bodies lets hope they have the one we need." She says. The boy does as he's told but to their dismay the group had an earth scroll, just like them.

"It's no good to us." Samui begins as she scavenges some of the supplies off of the dead bodies. "Let's get moving, the quicker we can finish this the more energy we'll have for the next exam." Her two teammates nodded and the three headed off into the trees.

As they were jumping Karui decided to ask a question that Samui was hoping she wouldn't.

"So Samui, where did you head off to yesterday? You were gone for quite a while?" Karui asks, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The blond haired girl turned to her teammate and started for a few seconds before responding. "Not that it's any of your business what I do in my spare time but if you must know I took up Uzumaki-san on his offer of a tour of the village.

While Karui already had her suspicion she was actually a little shocked, the cold girl from the cloud actually went out with a boy. She had seen her turn down damn near everyone in the cloud yet suddenly she gets here and takes interest in one.

Before they could say anything the busty blond continued "I went in order to find out more about him. Weaknesses, what type of person he was, anything that could give us an advantage. After seeing what he could do I thought it best to try and get some more information on him in case we end up having to fight his group." She explains.

There was no way that she was going to tell them that it was because of her curiosity about him, though she had a feeling that Yugito knew, if the looks their sensei gave her were any indication.

Karui still looked a little doubtful but it made sense. Samui was the most level headed of the three. "So did you find anything out? I wanna pay that bastard back for what he did. Not only did he humiliate me but I also got scolded by Yugito-sensei afterwards. Next time I'll be ready for him." She says raising a fist in front of her letting her team know that she was serious.

"Are you sure you want to do that Karui?" Omoi asks worriedly. "I mean last time you guys fought he played with you. Stopped your attacks with a finger and then cut you down with very little effort on his part." Before the red head was able to respond Samui cut back in.

"I didn't learn anything of importance. However, Omoi is right if it can be avoided it be smart to not fight him if we can help it." Unlike most ninjas back in Kumo she wasn't as prideful as they were, she knew when someone was out of her league in terms of strength, and Naruto was one of them.

With that the conversation died down and they resumed their mission to get that scroll and make it to the tower.

Team seven was able to complete the second exam in record time in only two days. They would have gotten it done a bit earlier but they had to slow themselves down for Sakura's sake. They stood in front of the tower and pulled out their two scrolls.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked as he displayed both scrolls. At receiving two nods he ripped the seal and threw them open on the ground. With a poof the team watched as Iruka materialized in front of them.

His eyes widened in surprise "Done already, I'll be honest I thought it might take an extra day or two for a team to appear. Well seeing as you've managed to complete the objective head inside the tower. There's rooms to rest and eat while we wait for the rest of the competitors to arrive.

One more thing before I go. Let me just say I"m really proud of you guys." After he said that he disappeared.

Naruto turned to his teammates and said "Well, let's head inside and wait shall we." The three pushed the doors open and headed in. They were one step closer to the ultimate goal.

 **Once again let me apologize for the lack of action or if it wasn't as exciting as some of you may have been hoping for after all this time but I promise the next chapters will be mostly action.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for the Preliminary matches or if you have any ideas in general let them be known. Now as always if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
